Diary of a Deep Ground Soldier
by fantastical writer
Summary: A soldier of Deep Ground is given a journal, and he records every thing that has happened to him. He records the many horrors that he has witnessed, as he tries to remember who he was. Please R and R. M to be safe.
1. November 8th

_November 8_

To any one who cares,

I'm not really sure how to do this. Commander just gave me this journal, hoping that it would keep me occupied. I know that I should state my name, but I'm not too sure what it is anymore. I can't even remember where my home town is. I have no other memories from where ever it is I came from, no memories of ever having a family or friends. All that I have ever know is this place. My very first memory is being herded onto a giant circular platform with a bunch of other guys. I remember nothing of the outside world. I can't remember what the sky looks like, what grass feels like under my feet. It's pretty depressing when you get into it.

I remember the speech they gave us as the platform made its way down to the large doors that led to this hell hole. It was a big guy dressed in blue and white. His hair was blue, and he had giant gloves and boot on, and he carried around a cannon from a tank. He called himself Azule the Cerulian. He told us that we all had promise. He told us we were too good to be soldiers for Shinra's above ground army. He said that we were needed for the secret army. He called it "Deep Ground."

When the platform finally came to a halt, we were all unloaded onto a series of walkways that hung over mako. They had us all wait at the beginning of a walkway until every one was through the door. From there, they split us up into two groups. Some weird guy named Nero took one group through a door that was just sticking up out of the floor. We never saw those guys again, well, never as humans at least. We got our first dose of horror when we made it to what looked like a village under the Shinra building. There, in the streets there were soldiers walking, and following some of them were these beast things. The beasts were wearing the same type of uniform as the humans, black shirt and pants with mako infused stripes traveling from head to toe. Some of the humans had there helmets on, and some didn't. The beasts, had what looked like metal heads, and there legs were much longer then there arms. One of the beasts walked by us with a soldier, and that was when we realized that the beasts were soldiers, or used to be, the tails looked pretty authentic, growing right out of there spines. Some one behind me whispered "good God" under his breath. Apparently Azule heard him, because he gave a chuckle at what had been said.

"Better watch it rookies. That is a very undesirable fate. All traces of humanity are erased, and you quite literally turn into a beast." Azule said to us.

He led us through the village until we reached a plaza of some sort, right out side of the biggest building in the village (well after the mako reactor that cold be seen far off into the distance). Azule told us to line up and show some respect for our new commanding officers. There were four of them standing in the plaza. They stood spaced out and yet, they were in a perfect line, staring straight ahead. They were wearing what looked like zipped up trench coats with silver shoulder guards and a silver chest guard. Three of them were wearing semi tall helmets. The fourth wasn't wearing one at all.

They broke us up into four groups, eight of us in each. The guy with out a helmet walked over to my group. He introduced himself as Maximums. I remember that he looked like he was in a great deal of pain when we first met him. He had snow white hair that was streaked with black. He looked to be around 20 or something, but his gruffy voice and sky blue eyes made me think that he was older.

And ever since that day, I've come to be known as Leviticus, or Levi as a few of my comrades call me. It's five years since my first day in Deep Ground. Since then, only two of my comrades have been taken to become beasts. I felt no sorrow for there fates, just relief that it was not me. Maximums gave us lessons in fighting and other survival techniques for a year, and now he has had four other groups of rookies. One of my comrades was put in charge of us. His name is Reggie. He's alright I guess. He pushes us hard during training, but we wouldn't get stronger if he didn't.

There hasn't been any excitement in a while, except for a gargoyle rampage up in the northern sector, but I was never sent to help. Oh, that's right, I almost forgot when the president of the Shinra company came down to talk to our leader, Leo. In my opinion, the president could loose a few pounds. It was the first time that I had ever seen him, and I was a little offended that the man who we worked for was that big, if you know what I mean. His son looked alright, not big at all. I never found out what his name was. Doesn't matter any way. Reggie says that we might get to go up to the surface in a few days. The president wants to send a few squads to a place called Wutai. Apparently there is some war going on right now up there, and the Shinra Soldiers aren't doing any good. I don't really understand why Deep Ground needs to be a secret. According to Maximums, those Soldier guys get a surgery just like us, but to a lower degree. I guess our senses are better enhanced, and we have more mako in our body. It's not fare really, we are the better fighters, and because of that we have to hide underground. Oh well, I guess I shouldn't complain. Besides, I get to see the sky for the first time in a few days, so all's good. Maybe if I do well on this Wutai mission, they'll give me my own beast to train. That would be cool. I know that me and a beast could become one hell of a team.

I better rest up for tomorrow's training.

Later,

Leviticus


	2. November 23rd

_November 23_

To any one who cares,

Well, the Wutai thing was canceled, due to two first class Soldiers. Damn Soldier. They get all the glory. Leo addressed us all on that day, the day that Soldier ended the war. He said that soon, Deep Ground will replace Soldier, and all of Midgar will sing our name. I am pissed though, my chance at getting a beast to train is totally gone. But, I think I made a friend the other day. The guy's name is Carlisle. He was supposed to go to Wutia as well, but you know. I was really pissed off about not being able to go. I guess I let my emotions get the better of me. But it's not like I was the only one though. Some of us when on a riot through the streets. Carlisle calmed me down, and saved my life. All those other guys who couldn't be stopped got taken away to become beasts. Close call for me. But this guy, Carlisle, he's not like the others. It's hard to explain, but I think the word that I should use here is 'nice', at least for someone down here that is. He actually asked me how I was doing. I mean come on who the hell asks that? Am I right? But the weirdest thing is, I told him how I was, and then he just started to talk to me and I started to talk to him. Then, when we both had to go, he said 'see ya later pal.' That completely caught me off guard. I just stood there like an idiot, an idiot waving there hand after he was gone. What ever.

I bumped into Carlisle again today, and we talked over a meal. We didn't talk about anything in particular though, just random stuff. He asked me how long I had been here and I told him almost 5 years now. I asked him the same question and couldn't believe what he said. He told me that he's been here more then ten years! Ten years, and he's still my rank, just a soldier. But he's the best in our rank, he's gonna get promoted to Sargent any day now. He also told me that he has been up to the surface before. I asked him what it was like and he just shook his head and didn't say anything. Well, that pissed me off to no end, and I was about ready to punch him in the face, except I didn't. It was really weird. I'm usually a very aggressive guy, but with him, I stay calm.

He asked me if I had my eye on any woman in our rank and I told him that falling in love is a waste of time. He said that he was always looking at some girl in one of the newer squads. He didn't know what her name was, but he told me once her training is over, he's going to ask her out. I told him not to even bother. Most of the woman get taken away to become beasts because there not as strong as men. Then, Carlisle said something that left me speechless. He said that if they ever took her to become a beast, he would volunteer himself to become a beast as well. I guess you could say that that is true love. I can't understand why he would do that. He really is a weird guy.

And then, as if I wasn't confused enough, Maximums just appeared out of no where and sat down with us and started talking to Carlisle like they were old buddies! I sucked up my pride and saluted to Maximums before _politely_ asking him how he knew Carlisle. Well, he told me to shut up and mind my own business, and Carlisle just laughed like Maximums had just told a joke or something. Jerk! So I walked off fuming and headed home. But Carlisle caught up with me right when I turned onto my block. He told me to not worry about Maximums. He said that Maximums' instructor was very cruel, and that it's just how Maximums is around most of the lower ranks. I said what ever. And then Carlisle apologized for laughing at me! It was defiantly a WTF moment. I just stared at him, not knowing how to handle the situation. He just laughed at my blank face, and told me to say that every thing was cool. Then he held out his hand, and of course I just stared at it. He told me to hold out my hand, and when I did, he grabbed it and moved it up and down. I asked him what he was doing, and he said he was shaking my hand. I asked him why, and he said that that's what friends do when they apologize. He said we were friends. I think I actually smiled! I didn't know that I could still do that. It feels great to have a friend. I've never felt like this before, it's almost liberating, being able to trust someone.

Well, I guess I'll turn in for the night.

Later,

Leviticus


	3. November 29th

_November 29_

To any one who cares,

There was another riot the other day. Worst one so far, a big group of the heavy armed soldiers got really pissed at this guy named Heidegger. I guess he said something offensive to them. You know what, I bet he didn't say anything. To who ever is reading this, this guy was HUGE! Maybe even bigger than that fat ass president! Yeah, even bigger than him. I'm not too sure as to why he was down here. Reggie said that he was here to check out some of the soldiers that were up for consideration to be demoted to Turks, what ever those are, they sure aren't any Deepground rank. But it was insane! A whole sector is gone now, completely destroyed. Those guys can do some really damage with those canons strapped to their backs and those giant swords too. But you know what really pisses me off? They got let off the hook! Not one of them put to death or sent to become a beast! But if guys from my rank went all out like that, they would all have been destroyed or striped of their humanity! I mean come on! So unfair. What ever. I haven't seen Carlisle around since the riot. He was sent with a bunch of Sargent to go and stop the others. Bet he got hurt of something. Wouldn't surprise me if he was killed. He's too soft at times, he wouldn't last long on the battle field.

Reggie threw my name up for consideration to train a beast. First good thing he's done. I think I deserve a beast. Plus, if I'm training one, I'll be in the clear of becoming one myself. Speaking of Reggie, the guys been out of it lately. Not to sure why. I think a friend of his was killed in the riot. What a sap. The first thing that we are taught is to show no emotion, and there he goes, my quadrant leader, who was promoted to Sargent yesterday, acting all depressed because some guy died! I mean come on! The guy died because he was no good. Reggie should be happy because such a weakling is no longer alive.

I saw Maximums today. He was promoted a few days ago. He's now an Elite. He's so freaken tricked out now. They gave him this totally awesome shield materia. This materia is so strong! No bullets can penetrate it! He didn't look too happy though. I asked him what was bothering him, much to my surprise, and he told me to mind my own business. But then, as he was walking away, he turned around and told me to not take my friendship with Carlisle for granted. He also said about how this place strips away every one's humanity, even those who haven't become beasts. I'm done with becoming confused, nothing surprises me any more. I looked back at him, and he was staring at me. I stood there, and nodded my understanding. He nodded back and turned away.

I still could care less if Carlisle came back alive or not though. Who needs friends. They just hold you back. You can't get stronger down here if you have friends.

They say that Deepground breeds the best fighters in the world. That's a load of bull shit if anything.

They don't breed fighters down here. They breed only monsters down here. No, 'monster' isn't the right word. I think that 'deamon' is the better word for what we become down here. Reggie told us of a guy that had I think nine demons in him. I think his name was Valentine or something, can't remember the first name. But apparently, he was a member of the Turks. But, at one point, he was brought down here and a series of experiments were performed on his body. I don't know what happened to him. Bet he's dead. But the reason the Reggie told us this was because some scientist named Hojo was down here for a few hours today, examining the Gargoyles and the beasts. He also took some Gargoyles with him back to the surface.

God, I wish that I could go up to the surface. I wonder what it's like up there. I wonder what kind of fighters live up there. Other than Soldier, I don't know what other ranks are up there, or what they're like. I wonder if I have a family up there. Probably not. If I did, they would have saved me years ago. They must have been killed when I was taken away. I wonder where I'm from.

Listen to me, rambling about unimportant things. Who cares if I have a family or not, or where my home town is. I don't. Nope not me.

Screw this. I'm going to go train.

Later,

Leviticus


	4. December 12th

_December 12_

To any one who cares,

Carlisle finally came back last week! And just in time too, there were a ton of gaurd hounds and crimson hounds running wild in our sector. It was so cool. We were told to go wild and kill them all. I killed around fifty guard hounds, and ten crimson hounds! Forget becoming a beast trainer! If this doesn't get me promoted to Sargent, then I don't know what will! Carlisle killed twice as much as me, but he got lucky.

I asked Carlisle why he took so long to come back, and he said that he was taken up to the SHINRA BUILDING! He went to the surface! I asked him why they took him there, but he wouldn't tell me. I bet they wanted to demote him to the Turks or something. Man, but he went up to the surface! I asked him what it was like, and he told me that the Shinra building is amazing. He said that there are all different types of people up there. Big ones like the president, and beautiful ones too. He said that he saw this woman with humongous boobs! He said that she was butt ugly, not pretty at all, but the funny thing was, she thought she was the most beautiful thing up there! God, I wish that I could have seen this woman! Then, he told me that he got to go outside. OUTSIDE! Like in real air, under the real sky and sun and clouds and other shit! He said that he was out there for only a few minutes, he had to cross a bridge from one building to another. I asked him what it was like to be in fresh air, and he said that the air on the surface was much like the air down here, polluted to the ex-tream. But he said that the sun was amazing. He said that its light warmed his skin, and made him feel cozy inside...WUSS! Who the hell says that they get cozy feelings when they're in sun light? Gross! But, it's strange, I find myself wishing that I could feel the sun's rays on my skin.

It didn't take long for Maximums to find us. God that guy is always around Carlisle. Well, then again, I guess I am too. He was more open to me today. I think he was either in a good mood, or he's sick. He said something that scared the crap out of me. This is how it went down when he sat with us:

"Carlisle, good to see that you're back. Leviticus, how are you today?" Maximums said as he took a seat on the ground next to Carlisle.

"Well sir!" I said standing up and saluting him.

"It's good to be back I guess." Carlisle replied in a whimsical voice.

"So what happened to you? Thought you were dead or something." Maximums asked.

"Heidegger took me to the surface. He tried to blame the whole incident on me." Carlisle answered.

"You didn't tell me that." I said to him. It was true, I though that they wanted to demote him or something. Those SOBs, trying to cover up there own mistake by blaming one of us! God that made me angry!

"What!?!" Maximums said, just as angry and surprised as me. "You better lay low for a while, keep out of sight, or else they'll be coming for you next."

"Coming for you?" I asked, already knowing what he meant, but I wanted to hear him say it for some reason.

"To become a beast." Maximums said grimly.

"Oh..." I said quietly. "There's no way that they'll take you away Carlisle, you're like one of the best in your rank!"

"Doesn't matter. Shinra does what they want." Maximums said. Carlisle was staring at the ground, I had a good idea about what was going through his head.

"Leo would never allow it though, he knows how good you are Carlisle." I told him reassuringly.

"Leo would have no say if the President demanded it." Maximums said. He was not helping the situation at all, so naturally I let my temper get the better of me, a little.

"Shut the fuck up Maximums! Carlisle doesn't have to worry about something that woun't happen!" I yelled, deeply regretting it after the words left my mouth.

Maximums threw me through a wall I pissed him off so much.

"Better watch your mouth first rank! Or else I will personally make sure that you name goes up for consideration on _becoming _a beast instead of receiving one!" Maximums yelled at me.

I was so feaken scared that I just ran off. Yeah, I know. I'm a hypocrite. Here I am calling Carlisle a wuss, and I'm running away from a fight. But, I had to run. Maximums would kill me, and, if by some miracle that I lived, I would become a beast. Not what I want to happen. No thank you!

Whatever though. I wonder when I'll get my beast to train, if I get one at all that is. I haven't seen Carlisle for a few days now. Actually, now that I think of it, I haven't seen him since Maximums threw me through the wall. He must be staying on the down low. Avoiding any unwanted eyes. That's good. It would suck if he became a beast. Oh well, I know that he won't. He's too good a fighter for that to ever happen.

What ever!!! I'm turning in now.

Later,

Leviticus


	5. December 28th

_December 28_

To anyone who cares,

Things have been real quite for a few days now. Every one is terrified, even the commanders are quiet, they haven't bothered me once yet, and I've been laying around in my place for days. And it's all that fat assed president's fault. I finally got my beast, but i wish that I hadn't.

They came back for Carlisle. They brought a ton of men with them. Heidegger was there, as well as the boob lady that Carlisle had described to me. The president and his son were here too, as well as Hojo and some guy named Reeve. I think every first class soldier member was down here. They didn't look too tough. Well, except for one of them, he had long silver hair, and he just had this look in his eyes that made a shiver run down my spine. There were also a few guys in suits, and a couple of gun men.

They called all members of Deepground to the main plaza, it was the only place big enough. I ran like hell through Carlisle's sector, trying to find him and to tell him to run for it, but the silver haired soldier got to him first. I watched as he grabbed Carlisle with just one hand and dragged him out of his house. I yelled at him to let go, and he drew his sword on me! The nerve of that SOB. I was ready to pull my gun out on him, but Carlisle gave me a strange look that stopped me in my tracks. I just stood there while that Soldier dragged him away.

When I got to the plaza, I wanted to turn around and leave, and I almost did, but I was sloped by a soldier in red. There in the plaza, Hojo had set up one of the machines used for the beast transformation. Carlisle was in chains next to it, looking down at the ground. I became enraged, and started to push my way through the crowd to get to the front. I broke free from the crowd, but was caught yet again by another soldier. This one had black hair, and a big ass sword. His eyes weren't as harsh as the other two soldiers that I had bumped into. They even looked sad. I started yelling at him, this is how it went down:

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!?" I yelled at him.

"I'm just following orders. I'm sorry if he's a friend of yours." He said to me.

"That's not good enough! He didn't do anything!" I yelled back at him, drawing my knife. He put his hand on the hilt of his sword and looked down at me and shook his head 'no'.

I just stood there staring at him. I just wanted to rip his head off I was so mad, but something else caught my attention. I heard my name called, and when I looked up, Carlisle was starring right at me, a hard look in his eyes. I stepped back into the crowd, but I stayed right at the front, glaring at the black haired soldier. Then, the gun men fired off a round for silence so that the president could talk.

"Now, I am sure that you all remember the large riot last month, and we at Shinra want to remind you people that such behavior is not allowed. And to show you all what will happen if you so choose to act that way, we shall punish the one responsible for the latest riot." The fat man yelled out to the crowd. I was expect shouts of protest from all the soldiers, but no one said a word.

Two of the guys in suits grabbed Carlisle's chains and pulled him over to the "beast chamber." One of them was bald with a tone of piercings in his ears, and the other one had red spiky hair. Carlisle didn't put up a fight, but the two men made it look like he did, which told me that they didn't fully agree with what was about to happen. I silently thanked them, for giving Carlisle his dignity, or at least make him look a little dignified. He had been stripped of his Sargent uniform, and was wearing a regular Deepground soldier uniform.

The two men shoved him into the chamber, and closed the door, which automatically locked with a few clicks.

"Now, watch as one of your own becomes a beast! And let this serve as a lesson to you all. My word is law, and you will follow it. You work for me, and I can do whatever the hell I want to those who dare disobey." The president said. "Dr. Hojo, if you would be so kind and start up the machine, I want to get out of this hell hole as soon as possible."

"Hehehe right away." Hojo cackled, pressing some buttons, the machine roared to life with in seconds.

I looked at Charlisle, and was astounded to see him smiling. He had lost his mind. He was about to become a beast, the worst fate for a soldier, and he was SMILING! The strange thing is that I caught myself smiling too, I had no idea why. I couldn't believe that he wasn't scared, Carlisle's just weird like that I guess.

And then, the chamber lit up, the light was blinding. I had expected to hear screaming or something, but no, all that I could hear was the machine. I averted my eyes for a few seconds and scanned the crowd. I saw Maximums standing on a roof top. He was facing in the opposite direction of the "beast chamber," he had his arms folded across his chest.

I looked back at the chamber, and light was starting to fade, and I could see the shadow of a beast inside. My heart sunk so low. I couldn't believe it. They had really turned him into a beast, and in front of every member of Deepground. The light was gone, and Carlisle was unconscious on the floor of the chamber. Hojo walked over to him and gave him a few kicks in the side to get him up. One of the men in suits walked over and fixed the same chains that had binded Carlisle's arms, over his head and led him off to be fitted in armor. I realized then that Leo wasn't in the crowd.

"Now, lets see, DGS-0046098, congratulation, he his now your beast to train." The president call out.

My heart sunk even lower, that was my serial number. I was going to train Carlilse. That was the last thing that I wanted, but at the same time I felt a little relieved. A lot of the other trainers abuse there beasts to make them vicious. I know that I won't do that Carlisle.

"DGS-0046098! Come froward now!" The fat ass called.

I walked froward, and was led off to another building where I was fitted out with some new armor and a new weapon. I got to choose between a sword or a gun. I decided to go with the sword, twin blades to be exact. My new armor was nothing special, just a new helmet and some shoulder pads.

They then led me off to the beast storage, where they gave me a special training remote that would send electrical shocks through Carlisle's body with just the push of a button. I pocketed it, and was led to the cage where they were keeping Carlisle. The door opened, and they fixed a chain leash on him, and gave the end to me. I was instructed to keep the leash on him until he was deemed safe to walk around with out it.

I almost ran out of that place after I was dismissed. I led Carlisle back to my place, and I just stayed there for a few days. I didn't want to talk to or see anyone. I kinda hoped that I would die in my bed. But, nothing ever goes my way.

I'm done.

Some one end my misery,

Leviticus


End file.
